


My Lovin' One Man Show

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Song Inspired Fiction [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because we all need a Mickey, Boys In Love, Brief Sexual Content, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Appreciation, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This is just fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you singing an 80's song?" Ian asked incredously.<br/>     Mickey didn't even open his eyes. "Fuck you. Footloose is a classic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Ian is really in love with Mickey for a lot of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovin' One Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of my boyfriend making me listen to Deneice Williams at 4:30am, and saying "this would make a really food fanfic!" So I apologize if it's terrible.
> 
> Possibly set during season two, but it really doesn't matter.

(My baby,   
He don't talk sweet;  
He ain't got much to say.  
But he loves, he loves, he loves me.  
I know that he loves me anyway.)

 

"You steal that and I'll rip off your prepubescent balls and shove 'em up your ass."  
Linda raised her eyebrows at Mickey's threat to the young boy who had been shoving gum in his pockets. The boy dumped it on the floor and ran out. Linda let her eyes slide over to Ian, who was looking at Mickey with a mixture of amusement and fondness.  
"Might want to refrain from referring to a little boy's genetials when you threaten them; it'll keep you out of prison," she suggested.  
Ian choked on a laugh and disguised it as a cough when Mickey glared at him.   
"Keeps 'em from stealing shit, doesn't it?" Mickey challenged her.   
"When they arrest you for pedophilia, don't call me as a witness for the defense," she retorted and gave him a pointed look as she left the store.   
Mickey rolled his eyes as the bell tinkled. Ian just grinned and turned back to his homework.

 

(And maybe he sings off-key,  
But that's alright by me.  
'Cause what he does,  
He does so well;  
Makes me wanna yell.)

 

Mickey grunted as he pushed back onto Ian's dick. Ian stilled him by locking his hands around the older boy's hips. "Come on," Mickey said through a clenched jaw.  
"Damn, Mickey," Ian gasped.  
"Harder, Gallagher, Jesus," Mickey grunted. Ian fucked into him harder, the slap of their skin echoing through the empty Milkovich house. "Yeah, right there," Mickey muttered sharply, "Fuck."  
"So close," Ian managed to say.   
"Yeah, yeah, me too. Come on." And Ian was coming, wrapping a tight hand around Mickey's cock and jerking twice before feeling come coat his fingers.   
Ian rested a moment on Mickey's back before rolling onto his back. Mickey let his arms out and collasped on his stomach. They were shoulder to shoulder in Mickey's small bed. Mickey turned his head towards Ian, "Fuck, man."  
Ian just grinned, still panting slightly. After a few minutes, he could hear Mickey making tiny noises. They were so soft, Ian couldn't even make out what he was saying. He looked over to see that the Milkovich's eyes were closed. He shuffled closer, he ear right next to Mickey's mouth.  
"Are you singing an 80's song?" Ian asked incredously.  
Mickey didn't even open his eyes. "Fuck you. Footloose is a classic." Ian cackled. "What the fuck is so funny, Gallagher?"  
"You-" Ian cut himself off with another fit of laughter. "Whew," he breathed as he calmed. "You're a terrible singer," he said sweetly, poking Mickey's side. He burst out laughing again.  
Mickey settled further into the mattress. "Yeah, yeah," he griped, "Eat it up."

 

(Let's hear it for the boy.  
Let's give the boy a hand.  
Let's hear it for my baby,  
You know you gotta understand.  
Maybe he's no Romeo,  
But he's my lovin' one man show.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Let's hear it for the boy.)

 

Ian climbed the fire escape to the roof and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. There were pillows and blankets gathered together next to a shit ton of beer and cigarettes and junk food. Mickey sat amongst the blankets, arm resting on his knee and a cigarette in his hand. "You're late," the Milkovich grumbled without looking up. He was staring intently at the sunset.   
"Yeah," Ian said as he sat next to Mickey, "Sorry. Fiona insisted on me staying for dinner." Mickey said nothing. "What's all this?"  
Mickey reached over and snuffed his cigarette out on the concrete next to their little nest. "Figured we oughtta look for shooting stars, at least once." He turned to smirk at the middle Gallagher.  
Ian's grin split his face in two. "Yeah?"  
Mickey nodded and layed back, tugging Ian with him. They stared at the darkening sky for awhile before Ian felt Mickey's eyes on him. He resisted the urge to turn and look at him. "Happy anniversary, Firecrotch." Mickey whispered.   
Ian did look at him then, all smiles. His eyes were lit up by the streetlamps. He reached down and clasped Mickey's hand, rolling his hand so he could entertwine their fingers. Mickey rolled his eyes, but didn't pull back. He just looked back to the stars, arm tucked under his head and a satisfied gleam in his eye.  
"Thanks, Mick," Ian said and they both knew he meant for more than just that night.


End file.
